Rise of The Spirits
by KillerJill04
Summary: What if theres another group that they also protect kids that the Guardians knew about except jack and te Guardians and the Spirit has bad history! Read it please! Don't like it don't say anything! Kay! :)
1. Meet Summer Flames

**Hi ok so to rewriting it! :) trying to make it better!**

* * *

Leaves...leaves were spinning around me, covering the site I saw, and one thing I saw...is the Man in the Sun... It was huge and bright..when I open up from the leaves around me, I was breathing and looking at my self.. My skin was light tanned, a hair that has a color of bright flames, and I have melted brown eyes. Wait. Who... Who am I? I look around the land. Its all covered in white color.. I leaned on the white tree... Then bright light sparkles flew to hard wooden tree.. I was amazed... I was running... running around write ground... every white was melting by every steps and every steps glows a right sparkles. I was unbalance by the wind, blowing me up in the air and looking down... What I saw was a Pitchure of the great bright sun. I look up at the man in the sun. I smiled and screamed.

"This is awesome!" I cried with happiness then I heard something from far away distinct. I saw a village.. I saw people with life, hope and wonder. I flew down to greet the people. "Hola! Buenas días señorita!" I grined with happiness. I turn and saw a little boy running toward me. "Oh! Chiko could you tell me where I am?-" and what I know is that boy.. That boy went right through me.. I was afraid.. I was panicking of what just happen.. I was invisible.. Now one can see, hear or touch me.. I was terrified... I look up at the sun.. And of what he showed me... is that my name is Summer Flames... and theres alot more for you to see..

* * *

**like it? Hate it? Please review :)**

**also heres a translation **

**Buenas días señorita: good day miss**


	2. Nature the new friend

Everyday I see flowers, and trees growing. Who.. Who's doing this.. I knee tot he ground and I lit out my hand.., and touch the tip of the sweet sunflower and everything started to burn..shit... "Excuse me young man! What the hell did you do to my babies!" I look up and saw a girl. I didn't know what to say in any other English but Spanish... I was also surprised that she can see me. "Miro lo siento extraño no me quemo a sus flores que sea de su bebées." She look at me like I'm crazy, tsun she smiled. Wait- what a smile? Does she understand Spanish? "No hay problemo! Sh fresco que no lo sabias." She said with a smile. I frowned. "Olivida que usted puede hablar español?" She chuckled. "Of course silly! I'm the Mother Nature I know all language." She smirked with delight.

I frowned. "Mother nature?" She chuckled Again. "Oops sorry for got to introduced my self. My name is Mother Nature I give life to everyone. Also call me Nature." I made "O" face. I was a bit disappointed.. I mean she's just a in-mortal. Not a human..she look at me with her purple colored eyes. "You okay there?" I shook my head. "Sí. No hay necesidad de preocuparse.." I mumbled. She whistle awkwardly. "So since I told you my name aren't you going to tell me yours?" I look at her and sign. Ah.. Yes.. The name Summer Flames." She huff. "Oh good I thought you only speak Spanish.. Well nice to meet you Summer flames. For once I made a new friend..

* * *

**Sí. No hay necesidad de preocuparse..: Yes.. No need to worry.**

**Olivida que usted puede hablar español?: Miss you can speak Spanish? **

**No hay problemo! Sh fresco que no lo sabias.: No problem! Its cool you didn't know.**

**Miro lo siento extraño no me quemo a sus flores que sea de su bebées.: look I'm so sorry miss I didn't to burn your flowers or baby what ever its is..**

**review please! :)**


	3. hate

**Guest: umm.. Maybe in the next chapter I need to plan it out.**

**Mage of Breath: ok so your ideas will be in the next chapter! :) I can't wait ! **

* * *

** The next day I saw a smile. "Hey there Summer! I'm going to show you something great today!" Nature squiled. She grab my arBetween ran down to the forest and found a huge tree. It was beautiful... I heard birds humming, butterfly's flapping, and flower growing. Nature opened the door and I saw people but not humans will life, hope and wonder.. People that is just like Me.. Nature whistled. "Ok every body! I would like you to meet the Summer Flames!" She cheered. Then a spring of colorful colors of blue grab my face with its bare hands. "Wha! You are so orange and red! So color ful! And not hurt!" Then its wasn't a anything but a teenage boy. I felt uncomfortable of how his wet watery hands grab my face. "Ugh Water Fall hand off! You might burn him with water." The name Water Fall widen his eyes and let go. I look around and saw a girl.. she is quiet cute. I walkEd up to her. "Hola." She look up with a blinking smelted hazel brown eyes. She look at me with blank. "What? aren't you going to say any thing Chika?" She shrugged to say anything. What up with her? **

** "She's a mute dumb shit." I felt an twisted feeling tighten my chest. I turn to a voice. It was a Boy.. He was shufferling his dirty blonde hair. "Perdón?" I asked. He snort. "Oh shut the bull shit hot head." The hell? Who the hell does he think he is. I felt a temper flowing out side of me but I started cool. "Lo siento pero no me gustu su actitud." I mumbled. He laughed. "Oh wow look Hot head thought he is so new and a such a angle to peak Spanish like he is soo new!" Pain.. Pain came back. My eyes was burning to anger. My hair was now longer a smooth wavy hair... It was burning fire spilling out of my head.. My body burst out fire of anger. "Shut up! I don't freaking give a fuck you say! Who the hell are you any way! Que horro perra!" I hissed. The boy face me. "The name is Cupid. Got it hot head." He hissed me back Thing I am not supposed to say hint came out spilling. "Really so your diaper boy?" I smirk. He look at fills with anger and amberrasdment. "Wait what did you called me?" I chuckled. "Oh amego! You heard what I said "Diaper boy"." he growled. "Don't freaken call me that Hot head." I look at him strait at his eye to my head I want to continue this fight but I knew this was never the good thing..**

* * *

**Perdón: excuse me?**

******Lo siento pero no me gustu su actitud.: excuse me but I don't really like your attitude.**

**********Que horro perra!: you horro bitch!**

**********review please :)**


	4. A now a Spirit

** I sign. "Whats the point. We're actung like litle kids. Look I'm sorry about what I cald you and cussing at you..." Cupid widen and smiled. "Yeah I guess its my fault i went too far.." I lit out my hand. "We're cool Amego?" He smiled. "Cool" everyone sign. I turn back to the pretty girl. "So your name is?" Cupid lit up. "Her name is Bee Believer." I smirk. "Bee thats cute name Chika." She blushed. I chuckled. "Eham." Nature cough awkwardly. "um Summer the reason I brought**** is that we all agree to make you a true Spirit." I look up at her. "Wait a spirit?" "Summer we are chosen to protect them even they can't see us." Water Fall said. "Wait you all chosen to make me?" Bee grab my arm and pointed at the sun. "The sun. Man on the sun? He chosen me?" The all nodded. I smiled. "Awsome! I'm become something! Yesss!" I yelled. They all smiled. "Great! Summer Flames you are now a spirit!". Today and now on for all years now I was a spirit.**

* * *

**Sorry if its short :( review please :)**


	5. Truth

(317 years later since the Guardians defeated Pitch)

Breeze blow in my face. And Snow... Snow burns my skin and the snow was created by Jack Frost. I guess he was a okay guy. I mean he makes snow on the Summer that he is not suposed to do. My friends and I were hanging at Nature place until The leaves were shaking, andwhen the leaves are shaking some one is here. We ran out and we saw some leaves all freezed up. Jack Frost. "La helada carajo?! ¿Por qué demonios les está helada!" i cried. Nature gasp and grab her leaves and tryig to dry them off. Jack panicked. "Wow ok look I don't know what ever you just said but I didn't mean too-" "My babies!" Nature scream and slaping the leaves.. Wow..smart... "-freeze your babies!" He frowned at the word babies and cracked a smile. "Look I came here because i just wanted to check it out." Of course he doesn't know about or heard about us why? Because Guardians and Spirit doesn't get along for a reason.

"Wait who are you guys any way?" He asked. Cupid rolled his eyes. "We are the people that are invisible to evey one."

jack Frost frowned. "You guys never been believed in? Wait who are you guys?" Bee came in and drew pitcures by green sands i mean she is a Spirit of imaginastion. Jack chuckled. "Sorry but your beautiful face got me confused." She stop. Please don't blush. Please don't blush. Please don't blush! She. Blush. The hell! Jack chuckled. I frown at him. "You're not one of them are you?" "One of what?" "One of the guardians?" "Why?" Nature jumpend in. "Gaurdians are bad new! They give a fuck about us!" Jack Frost frowned. "Wait what?"

jack Frost pov.

"wait what?" Nature shook her head. "Jack. We have been hated by them. Disgusted by them." wow wait that can't be true. "No wait maybe you are thinking the wronge way. They kin, nice, fun and jolly." "Oh that bullshit! They hate us for a reason as we hate them too." "Wait why?" "Jack. We have been chosen by the man in the Sun To be not a guardian but a Spirit." I look up at the sun and look back at her. "Look a spirit we will never be bieed in but even through we never did. We still protect the chidren but. The guardians didn't pretiated us. They hate us." She what that can be true. Is it?... My whole life being a guardians was a lie..

* * *

Jack Frost lied that he is not a guardian! And look how upset jack is! And how will the Guaridans and Spirit react? Wait for the next chapter :) and alsp review please! :)

La helada carajo?! ¿Por qué demonios les está helada!:The fuck frost!? Why the hell are you freezing them!


	6. Message for Shalalalala :)

**Shalalalalal: (I think?) yeah sorry.. I'm learing spanish and I sometime mix it up -.- thx for tellin me :) any way the chapter will come soon!**


End file.
